Mini Mentors
Mini Mentors is the thirteenth and last episode in Season 1. Plot The episode starts out with a James Bond parody. Dr. Nefario, a villain is holding Sunny's students captive. The only way to free them for Sunny to beat Dr. Nefario in a game of jacks. After Sunny does so, the lab blows up and Sunny and his students escape. One they get back to Atlanta, they're greeted by Sunny's friends, who want him to put on a concert for his old mentor, Theotis "Bullfrog" Suggs. Sunny agrees to do so. He then goes to his home to compose his song, but can't find the right song to play. The next day he comes to school and he soon finds out that he shrunk due to pressure. After the kids figure out that Bullfrog made him shrink they go to his house to make him apologize to Sunny. Once they get to his house they find out that Bullfrog has also shrunk, because he felt that he wasn't worthy. The kids then come up with an idea to capture both Sunny and Bullfrog and make them apologize. Once they both apologize Sunny and Bullfrog grow back to normal. The episode ends with Sunny performing his concert with Bullfrog by his side. Dr. Nefario tries once more to defeat Sunny but is hindered by Philly Phil's giant, mutated parakeet. Quotes *'Kam': Where's Sunny!? It's thirty seconds after nine! My head hurts from not learning! Lil' D: Chill out, man. Sunny's composing the song of his life. You can't rush genius. Kam: And you shouldn't keep him waiting either! *'Kim': This is even worse than when you shrunk my favorite sweater in the dryer. Kam: That was two years ago! Get on with your life, woman! *'Madison': But look how cute he is I just want to eat him up. Sunny: Put me down, Madison! I'm not one of your little dolls! I am a man! Madison: Yes you are! You're a teeny tiny little man! *'Philly Phil': I'll just give you a spoonful. Sunny: Man, I don't know about this. Madison: Open wide for the airplane. *'Kam': Let's go! (everyone else is already gone) Why does everyone leave while I'm talking, and why do I keep talking when everyone's gone? (notices cameraman) What?! Now you can cut away! (cut to Sunny's house) *'Tamika': Phil, stop this crazy thing! Notes * This episode was shown on the Cartoon Network website as a video on April 16, 2007 and was aired on iTunes before it came out on TV. * First episode to feature a song with no dialogue. * When Eddie said he had a dolphin, it's an obvious reference to Spongebob Squarepants, another show his voice actor Tom Kenny starred in. * Second appearance of Albert Schwartz. * It is revealed that Philly Phil had a parakeet. Trivia *This is the second religious mention in Class of 3000, the first being in "The Devil and Lil' D". *'Running gags': #When Sunny is little, Madison treats him like a baby. #The gang running off while Kam is talking. #Characters breaking the fourth wall by referencing the flashbacks, be it the waviness effect that starts and ends them, or the actual content of the flashbacks. #A fly keeps appearing and Bullfrog eats it. #Dr. Nefario trying to kill Sunny with a laser. *'Song': My Mentor: There are black and white jazz styles of the characters and the setting is in a town at a jazz place where at one point, Madison and Lil' D try to get in. *At one point, Tamika shouts, "Phil, stop this crazy thing!" which is a reference to The Jetsons. *When the kids sans Kam vacate the scene the second time, Kam breaks the fourth wall by realizing that everyone leaves while he is talking and that he keeps talking when everyone is gone, then looks at the camera and exclaims, "What? Now you can cut away!" This is abruptly interrupted by the scene changing to Sunny's house. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes